


a sister lost

by rrosebudd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: and also it's not major violence it's just a punch, referenced Theodosia/Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: After the death of Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr's daughter tries to make amends with a family she was once so close to. It does not end well.





	a sister lost

It had been less than a week since Theodosia Burr’s father stumbled through the door, pistol clutched in his shaking hands and tears clouding his eyes. Even Theodosia’s demands of why he had left before the sunrise, whom he had seen, could not get Aaron Burr to utter a word as he made his way to his office. 

It did not matter much, however, for her answer came with the next morning’s paper and the sudden absence of former Secretary of Treasury and Burr’s political rival. Relentless knockings on her father’s door did not prove to get any answers. Theodosia lived without seeing much of her father save for when he needed to leave for work, periods of time in which she would ask as many questions she could think of in one breath, some out of rage, some out of concern, before he walked back out the door, only to return to office at the end of the day. 

It was a quiet existence, but she feared it would stay that way if Aaron Burr was taken away for his crimes. Luckily, Burr never had to answer for his illegal duel, and charges were dropped within the week.   
Theodosia continued her studies, making the commute to school every day, occasionally seeing one of the Hamilton children out in the streets, but never able to catch their eye. Her fellow students were buzzing with the details of the duel between the two government men; it seemed to be more popular than whatever subject was currently being taught in any class. Word had also gotten around regarding the tension between the two families, despite their closeness in the past. 

Theodosia Burr soon got wind of the fact that the Hamilton family, minus the two members that were no longer a part of it, were moving upstate temporarily, away from the city until further notice.   
With the final dismissal of classes, Theodosia gathered her things and hit the sunny sidewalk once more. However, rather than follow her normal route home, she took an odd turn, heading away from her house, and towards that of the departing family. 

It did not take very long to arrive at the Hamiltons’, for the route was second nature to her now, after sneaking off at night to meet with the eldest Hamilton child before he met an early demise nearly three years ago. Regardless of the loss, her bond with the second eldest, Angelica Hamilton, stayed strong enough to consider it a sisterhood Theodosia always wished he could have. Being an only child for the majority of her twenty-one years, Theo was happy to have someone in her life that was so close to her, and with Philip Hamilton gone, Angie Hamilton was a brilliant fit.   
The two high society daughters would spend countless afternoons together, gossiping and taking walks through the streets. That is, until recently, when Aaron Burr cut the tie between the families with the pistol he used to kill Alexander Hamilton. 

Theodosia stood across from the Hamilton household, watching the large carriage outside the front door be loaded with bags and suitcases. Eliza Hamilton was speaking to the driver, her face having aged years from when Theodosia had last seen her, only days ago. Theo expected her to smile, as she always does, regardless of who she talks to, but it almost seemed as though a smile would never return to her lips.   
Angelica Schuyler Church stood next to her sister, seemingly lacking the poise and posture that she usually upheld, unable to concentrate on anything going on around her. James Alexander held the hand of his small sister, helping her into back seat of the carriage, his brothers behind him with more baggage. 

Last out of the house was Angelica Hamilton, her hands folded on top of her dress, her head down towards the pavement. Her face was just as blank as that of her family, the sadness having touched each individual member. 

Just as Angie Hamilton was about to enter the carriage, Theodosia came up behind her. “Angie!” She called, jogging over to her dear friend. 

Angelica’s head snapped up in response, but her back remained turned to Theo, showing no other indication that she had heard her, regardless of the Burr standing directly behind her on the sidewalk.   
“Angie, I…” Theo panted, thinking of anything to say as a formal goodbye, an apology, addressing their friendship and clearing her name. “I wanted to say goodbye.” She nodded, speaking only to Angelica’s back, for she had not yet turned around. “I wanted to wish you well, and…” she inhaled, beginning to fidget with her own gown. “and I wanted to apologize.” 

Angelica stiffened at these words, her brothers having attempted to ignore Theodosia’s presence, but now turned towards the two girls in curiosity. James Alexander poked his head out of the carriage with narrowed eyes, Alexander Jr. taking a pause while loading his suitcase into the back of the carriage. 

“I am so, so deeply sorry for the… events that conspired between our fathers, and,” she made eye contact with the Hamilton boys, speaking to them as much as she was to Angelica, searching for the right words, “...and hope that you do not blame me for my father’s actions. I would hope that we can still remain close, even after the loss of Alexander.” Theodosia let out a breath she she didn't know she was holding, continuing her monologue, “And I hope yo-”

Angelica Hamilton suddenly whirled around, finally deciding to face Theodosia, but not before taking one of her fists and swinging it across Theodosia’s face with an impact to the Burr’s cheek that dislocated her jaw in an instant. Theo let out a strangled shriek of surprise and instantaneous pain. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the back of her gown and colliding with the pavement, cradling her jaw in her hand. 

“Angelica!” The small Alexander dropped his luggage and rushed over to his livid sister, grabbing onto her arms to hold her back. His cry was followed by the shocked shouts of his family members, Eliza and Angelica Schuyler hurrying over after hearing their children’s quarrel. Everyone froze, as though terrified to provoke another blow from Angelica Hamilton. Theodosia’s chest heaved, eyes swimming from the impact, but staring up at the eldest Hamilton daughter in utter horror. 

Alexander’s attempt to hold back his sister seemed unnecessary, for she had no intention of furthering the damage. Rather, she shook with rage, fresh tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes, joining the stains on her cheeks from previous days, mourning the loss of her father, the very subject her former friend had dared beg forgiveness for. 

She clenched her fists to her side with a force that turned her knuckles white. “I never…” she met Theodosia’s glance at last with a look that could’ve turned men to stone. Her anger and grief seemed to radiate throughout the street, “...want to see you… or your father… ever again.” 

With that, Angelica yanked her arm away from her brother’s grip and turned away, moving into the arms of her mother. Her body was suddenly racked with sobs, as Eliza Schuyler held onto her daughter, unable to look Theodosia in the eye. 

No one bothered to assist Theodosia up off the pavement, or offer her help. She shakily picked herself off the sidewalk as best one could using one hand, for the other was holding her injured jaw. “I…” she began, eyes brimming with tears, wanting so desperately to say something that could reconcile the relationship. 

“Just-” Alexander held up a hand, putting a stop to her words, his face seemingly shocked that she would even dare speak again, “get out of here, Burr,” he spat, using her surname as though it were a profanity.  
She opened her mouth to respond, to apologize, to cry, but quickly shut it, wanting so badly to avoid the deadly glares that Eliza and her sister were administering. Instead, she nodded meekly and turned away, feeling any remaining relationship she had with the Hamiltons immediately severed the moment she turned her back. 

Theodosia Burr returned home, the pain of her jaw joined by the burden of fault that she felt for creating the distance between the two families that had once been so close.


End file.
